


Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon).

by Domenika Marzione (domarzione)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/372765">Cast of Characters/the Big List of OCs (because there are more than seven people in Atlantis and they all have names)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five differences between the Air Force and the Marines (as explained to Ronon).

**Author's Note:**

> [Cast of Characters/the Big List of OCs (because there are more than seven people in Atlantis and they all have names)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/372765)

1) **Elizabeth Weir:** "In our nation's history, the Air Force has been tasked with aerial warfare and with long-distance troop, ordnance, and equipment transportation. They are the youngest of our military branches, having been born as the Army Air Corps within the last century. The Marines are one of the eldest services, pre-dating even our nation's official founding. They are a very small service that specializes in amphibious warfare, although they have their own aviation and other units. They are still affiliated with our Navy, but as you have no doubt noticed, they are very much in possession of their own identity."

2) **Manny Ortilla** : "When they say 'let loose the dogs of war,' they're talking about us. The enemy even called us 'Teufelhunden' -- Devil Dogs. We're shock troops, the badassest of the baddass, the scary motherfuckers the bad guys don't want to see coming at 'em. The Air Force... they're kind of like the Pigeons of War. They go pretty fast, they can carry stuff, they chirp a lot, and they drop shit on your head."

3) **Teyla Emmagan** : "The Marines are... warriors. They enjoy the fight for its own sake, not just because it is necessary, and they are very proud of their prowess. I do not believe the Air Force members are as enthusiastic -- not afraid, not at all. But they are more considered and perhaps not as experienced."

4) **John Sheppard** : "They're crazy. Most of the time it's a good kind of crazy, but there's a reason the Pentagon doesn't give them nice toys. As opposed to the the Air Force, where they assume that given a 96-hour pass, you won't get drunk, get tattooed, and take over a small island nation."

5) **Rodney McKay** : "The Air Force has a big budget and brilliant scientists. And when they run out of the latter, they use the former to buy more. The Marines, as far as I can tell, run around a lot and bark."


End file.
